As consumers continue to demand thinner, lighter, and smaller electronic devices, the premium placed on real-estate within such devices has grown. Accordingly, semiconductor manufacturers are pressed to reduce the size of the circuitry, often without compromising performance of the device. One type of circuit design that has grown in popularity due to this demand for smaller, faster, and/or more energy efficient circuitry is circuitry that comprises complementary-metal-oxide-semiconductors (CMOSs).